Insanity Runs In the Family
by Moonlit Snowfall
Summary: Years after Nny left, Todd and a few friends move into his house. When Todd starts to realize his sanity is slipping, he begins to wonder if he's becoming like his old neighber. Slight Invader Zim X-over. ZADR! Other pairings to come.
1. A Party with Cherry Doom

-1Todd questioned why he ever listened to Pepito. He hated this idea of another party at the house. It wasn't even their house! They were just living in it. Todd Casil hadn't liked living with Pepito and a few other friends, but it was safe than living alone. He didn't like the house they were staying in either.

At age ten, Todd left his parents house and decided to move into Scary Neighbor Man's home. Todd didn't want to be alone, and he happened to only have one friend. This 'friend' would be the Mini Anti-Christ, Pepito. Todd didn't like Pepito all that much, but it was alright. Once starting high school, they had a few other people move in with them. Samantha AKA Sam, Pepito's off and on girlfriend, moved in a few months after their freshman year began. Then, in the midst of sophomore year, their friends Dib and Gaz moved in after their father had to leave them alone to do work in a different country and would never be able to see or take care of them. Todd could say that he was never lonely.

The group of them had straightened up the house a lot within the years they had lived there. They had made the main floor livable. They had cleaned out the basements as well as they could. They cleaned the first ten floors down before giving up and realizing the no one would go down any further. The ones who hadn't died already had been let go, promising they would be good people. Pepito had a nice chat with the Thing behind the wall…and then, killed it. Without a need for the large amounts of blood saved up for the wall, the group kept most of the weaponry, strange devices, and blood in a room and locked it up tight.

The thing that ticked most of them was the cleaning of the main level and the first floor of the basement. Cleaning all the blood was work in itself, but Pepito had main issues with Todd not letting go. With much talk and consideration, the five of them decided to put all of the original stuff that was on the main level into a room on the sixth floor of the basement. This room was kept locked up by Todd, and only by Todd. He let no one else in there.

By the end of their sophomore year, the quintet had quite a nice little home. They had brought in a lot of things from Dib and Gaz's home to make the house livable. They had brought in the couch, TV, Computer, kitchen appliances, and beds. Pepito had brought in a couple arm chairs, a kitchen table, and a few beds himself. They had windows put in and a new door. They fixed up the walls and painted them. The only thing they couldn't do was get some grass to grow out on the front lawn so it remained to be soil. The place was finally a home.

Currently in the beginning of their senior year of high school, Pepito had made at least one party every week in the house. They varied in size, but they were usually destructive. Todd didn't like it one bit. He knew the house's previous owner would have shit a brick of he would come home eventually to find this. The Anti-Christ assured everything would be fine, but Todd wasn't comfortable with it. No one ever called the cops. They never came to this place. Never had in the past and probably never will in the future. The music blared, alcohol was being spilt everywhere, people were screwing and making out everywhere(gay and straight and bi alike!), and nothing seemed to have good moral. Except Lil' Todd, sitting on the couch and slurping on a Cherry Doom BrainFreezy!

Now, the group wasn't the same as they were as kids. Oh no! Todd Casil had grown up quite a bit. He had a good body build. After getting over a fear of balls, he became a good baseball player, and he became the star player for the school, leading them into the best seasons they've seen. Pepito became the definition of Gothic Sexy. He was the king of the Goths around the school, and people followed him religiously. Though, Todd noticed that he still had an eye twitch. Sam was a jocky goth. She was on the school volleyball team, but she kept with her dark self, not transforming into mindless zombies like the other girls. She was very pretty, but Todd didn't like her too much(figured her as scary in a way by her strange habits). Gaz had grown a lot. She still had her game obsession and was the Queen of the Games at school, but she was a woman now. She had many strong features about her, but she knew that she had to look after Dib since no one else would. With his scythe-like hair growing along with him, Dib was tall like his father and didn't lack too much in the looks. His head didn't shrink too much, but grew along with his lanky body. Still obsessed with the paranormal, his relationship with Zim was taken to a more…personal level. These five roommates fought to survive with each other every day.

As the party decided to go away at about two in the morning on Thursday, Pepito decided to join Todd. Gaz was in her and Sam's room, playing video games. Sam was taking a shower(which they also replaced). Dib was in his room with Zim. What else did Pepito have to do?

"Hola, Amigo," he said to the boy with the Freezy.

"Hey," Todd replied, flipping through the channels.

"Another night where you did nothing while a party was going on," Pepito told him. "This one was for you too! For that win tonight."

"I didn't want the fucking thing," Todd told him. "You know that I hate these damn parties you throw."

"What do you keep thinking the man that lived here before is gonna come back and kill everyone because they're in his house?" Pepito asked, chuckling. "I highly doubt that will ever, ever happen, amigo."

"You never know!" Todd defended. "Johnny always came when you never expected it."

"I think you worry too much about everything," Sam said, walking through the room covered only by a towel around very little of her body. "You need to just like…stop worrying and enjoy the life around you. If the guy that lived here before wanted you to be happy, wouldn't he be happy that you were doing that?"

"Yeah, but not with the assholes you guys know!" Todd declared.

"Do you know anyone?" Pepito asked.

Todd went quiet. Just as he did, the moans of Dib began to grow louder. The two boys and the Towel Girl looked up at the wall behind the couch. The noises were heard frequently, but the two knew the rules. If the party was over, they had to stop.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ON YOUR BIG HEAD, DIB!" Gaz's voice roared over everything.

But it didn't cease. The group of them all sighed. Todd got up off the couch. He walked through the living room and to the kitchen. He walked passed Sam, who was making a sandwich. He took a last sip from him Freezy and threw it away. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket with the car keys in his pocket.

"I'll be back, I want another Freezy…"

"Another night without sleep, amigo?" Pepito asked.

"Yeah…I think so…I don't really feel much like sleeping," Todd told them.

"You have Smith's big test tomorrow," Sam commented, "you sure you don't want to?"

"Yeah," Todd said. "See you guys in the morning."

"Night," the two chimed as the door shut.

"I'm worried about him," Sam told Pepito.

"Don't worry about, senorita," Pepito said, standing up and walking over to the girl, offering out half a sandwich. "He'll be alright…I hope. Is this Bologna?"

Todd walked into the 24/7 store. He smiled to the guy behind the counter who just grunted and continued to look at his porn. Todd walked over and filled up another cup of Cherry Doom. He looked around the place, grabbed a Frooty Pop and a bag of Fritos, and went to pay. The man took his money, and Todd walked out with no problems. He was happy about that.

He was hearing screams. He looked around. Todd wasn't a fan of the screaming. He had been hearing it a lot. It was possibly just the sounds of the city, but recently, it was getting disturbing. Todd let out a Squee and just got into his car. He looked over in the passenger seat at the Trauma Sponge Bear.

"Shmee, this isn't normal, is it?" he asked.

"Of course, it is," Shmee told him. "Me, you, the night, and a Brain Freezy. What's so not normal about the night, Squee-Child?"

"I mean, how I hear the screams of the helpless and stuff," Todd told his bear as he drove down the road.

"Uh…um…of course it is!" Shmee said. "Totally normal! It something that happens when you turn into a teenager."

"Sam and Gaz don't hear them," Todd explained to his bear.

"It is a boy thing," Shmee defended. "Samantha may be close to a man, but she's not. Neither is Gaz-Girl."

"Look, Shmee….I'm not saying anything bad about my friends, but--"

"Friends? You call them friends?" Shmee asked him.

"Well, yeah, they're the closest thing I've got to them," Todd told his bear as he got out the car and picked him up.

"Finally, I get out of this damn car, why the fuck didn't you bring me with you the first time?" Shmee asked.

"Another party," Todd told him as he walked into the door.

He looked at Zim, reaching up to one of the top cabinets with only pants on. He sighed. The alien was meant to be short, but something about the pollution on earth made him have growth spurt. He was about 6' 3" or so. He was able to take over Irk, but he wouldn't do it. Why? Todd didn't know. Probably to stay with Dib. That's love for you.

"Hey Zim," Todd smiled.

"Hello earth child and filthy earth teddy bear," Zim said, smiling as he pulled out some adhesive medical strips.

"What are those for, Zim?" Todd asked.

"Oh, Dib-Worm just had a little mishap," Zim explain, maniacal smile on his face. "Nothing to worry about. With these earth technologies, he'll be just fine and dandy!"

As Zim walked off, Todd just sighed. He placed Shmee on the couch and walked to the basement. As he wandered down the spiraling stairs, Todd began to wonder why he was doing this. Why he did this when he felt the need not to sleep? Todd hadn't been sleeping a lot lately and this was becoming his new lifestyle.

He unlocked the door with blood. The blood, weaponry, and torture equipment. He took out a blade and laughed. He remember this one so well, and it was his favorite. The blade Johnny had used to chop off the man's hand that was going to rape him behind the mall. Todd just smiled as he ran his finger across the smooth blade. How great it would be to take out some of those assholes with this! The very blade his 'brother' once used. It would be worth it! At least then, Shmee wouldn't have to sit out in the car during all the parties.


	2. Ordinary School Day

-1"Fuck," Sam groaned as they all piled into Pepito's Hummer(a nice pollutant birthday gift from his father).

"What the hell?" Pepito asked her. "Get in my car and you demand fucking already?"

"Fuck you, I do--"

"I know! That's what you want to fuck me, but we--"

"Shut the FUCK up, Pepito, you asshole!" Sam growled. "I was saying fuck as a disappointment to the fact I have a fucking test today. Not to fuck your sorry ass."

"Actually," Pepito said, as he noticed everyone was in the car and he pulled out of the drive way, "I would be fucking your sorry ass."

"My ass isn't sorry," she glared, "and you won't be fucking it anytime soon. Not together remember."

"You two always say that," Gaz commented from behind Sam's seat, "but by the next party or even by next week at the longest, you'll be back together."

"Shut the fuck up," the two not-so-coupley couple said.

Todd just sat in the car, a bit of Shmee's sponge in his pocket. He hated to go anywhere without it. Even during baseball games! Shmee was always in his pocket. He kept Todd from being scared. Zim and Dib were making out in the backseat of the car. It was icky. Gaz was sitting next to him playing her new Game Slave 7, and it looked like she was doing quite well. Then, Pepito and Sam were still going on with their fucking discussion about fucking each other.

"Squee," Pepito said, "do you think she has a sorry ass?"

"No…I don't think its done anything to be sorry about," Todd said, smirking.

"Yeah, it has," Sam told them. "Its done Pepito."

"Fuck you, bitch!" Pepito screamed, and the two were yelling up a storm.

Yep, a normal day after a party. Pepito and Sam always argue if they aren't together. Usually, its about the other people they fucked the night before, not not fucking each other. This was a little strange. Gaz always played her video games, but she was never this quite while doing it except after parties(usually she was a little hungover). Then, whenever Zim spent the night, him and Dib were always in the back seat doing things the others didn't like to speak about. A normal day.

The car was usually bumpy. Pepito made sure it was extra bumpy today to piss off Sam. They usually took the back route to the school, which was a hilly area of town. Sam was never fond of the route on test days and after parties. This was both, and Todd could tell she was fuming about everything. Dib and Zim kept falling off the seat and hitting their heads on the floor. But then, it took a turn for the worse when Gaz pressed the wrong button and caused her to lose to the Vampire Piggies.

The rage from hell came into her eyes. Pepito could see that he was going to be in a world of pain. Gaz took him by the shirt and flung him to the back, dropping him on top of Dib and Zim. The car swerved, and Sam and Todd screamed. Gaz went to the front seat and took hold of the wheel, bringing it back to normal. As they pulled into the parking lot, Todd knew it was going to be another boring day.

As Todd walked the gloomy hallways, Pepito was by his side. Sam and his arguing had come to a stop once she ran to the locker room to put her stuff away. Gaz went straight to the cafeteria to play her game. No one knew where Dib and Zim went. But, the school forced Todd to share a locker with Pepito so they were on their way to it.

"Amigo, we need to get you a girl," Pepito told him.

"If I get into any type of relationship that is like you and Samantha, I don't wanna be part of it," Todd told him.

Pepito chuckled, "Nothing is quite like us. I feel bad for it. Its gotta be hard dating the Anti-Christ."

"She's an 'it'?" Todd questioned.

Nodding, Pepito replied with, "She's too good to be a woman. Women are bitches who bitch too much and worry about everything that doesn't need to worried about. And trust me, she's not a man. So, she's an it."

"Have you told her that?" Todd asked, working on the combination to their locker, #666(thanks to Pepito).

"Fuck no! She'd kill me!" Pepito claimed. "Or at least try."

"So…uh…do you love her?" Todd poked at the question that he knew wouldn't have an answer.

"At times," Pepito told his 'best friend', "but at others, I can't stand her."

"So why do you go back to her all the time?" Todd asked.

"Amigo, I don't really know," he said honestly. "I can't stand to see her with other guys. She's my chick. Then, I don't want anything too bad to happen to her. Even at times I wish I could throw her down in my father's basement."

"You want her to be the Damned?" Todd asked, eyes going wide.

"No! I just want her to deal with it for a bit….because I can't stand her," Pepito said. "Like the time I met her family, and they brought me to church. She made me sit there and behave. I could just feel Peter the Saint Prick laughing straight into my ear, but I had to sit there an listen to it. And they had to be FUCKING CATHOLIC!"

"What happened with the Catholic church?" Todd asked as he shut the locker door.

"They throw Holy Water," he said, shivers going throughout his body. "It burned like fuck, and I had to sit there and take it. Though, Sam did try to wipe it off the best she could…she ended up making it worse, but she tried."  
"What did you do?" Todd asked.

"We excused ourselves to the bathroom and tried to get it off…" Pepito comment. "I tried to get her to fuck me there just for laughs, but she refused. The screaming we went through to try to get my skin from melting was enough to set people uneasy enough."

Todd laughed a bit as they walked down the hall. They went silent for a bit. Todd began to notice a couple girls following behind them. Pepito liked to call the Demon Bitches. They were Goth Posers who loved Pepito and would be his fuck-buddies every time him and Samantha would break up. It seemed they always knew when it happened too. Todd didn't like them very much.

Todd Squee-d.

"What was--Clarissa! Melanie!"

"We heard about you and Sammy," the Clarissa one said.

"We're so sorry about her," Melanie commented.

"I can tell," Todd muttered under his breath. "See you later, Pepito."

"Adios, Amigo!" he called as Todd walked away.

The classes went by and Todd was bored. He decided to sit and watch Sam play volleyball and walk home with her afterward. The other's already went home, and Pepito was with his Demon Bitches. Sam's playing was sure to be great with anger. Todd was looking forward to the great sportsmanship!

Sam came rushing out of the locker room. He stared at her blankly. She was screaming in fear. She had on her uniform: short, short spandex shorts and a jersey with the sleeves rolled up. Her eyeliner tear stains had yet to be washed off her face; actually, all of her make-up was still on, and her jewelry was still in. She didn't have shoes or knee pads on. Only socks, which sent her flying across the gym's floor, and then, also caused her to slip and fall face first onto the ground.

Todd watched the whole scene. She soon ran over to him and hid. Todd looked at her.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Zombie Girl Volleyball Players!" she screeched. "They attacked me at my locker!"

Todd let out a long Squee as his eyes widened.

"They said that they wanted to turn me into something like them! I don't want to be like them! Todd! Don't let them take me!"

"Don't let them take me!" Todd exclaimed.

"Where's Pepito! He never misses my game! He could save us!" she panicked.

"He went home with the Demon Bitches!" Todd exclaimed as the two climbed to the top of the bleachers. "You two are broken up! He doesn't come when that happens."

"Of course he does!" Sam told him. "Wait…wait…no…no he doesn't. OH SHIT! We're doomed!"

Todd let out another Squee as the locker room door opened. The Zombies filed out. Sam's covered both their mouths to try to avoid getting attention.

"UP HERE!" a voice called out….it sounded like Shmee….but Shmee couldn't talk to everyone else…

The Zombies looked up and started to fall over each other, trying to get to them. Sam took off running. She tried to dart across the top of the bleachers. But was stopped by a volleyball being spiked only a centimeter in front of to tip of her nose. She scream and kept trying to dodge the ball.

Todd ran over and tackled her, keeping her below the seats, on the ground. The balls hit around them. He could hear the bleachers moving inward. They were trapped. There was no hope for them. He could hear the Zombies crawling up the side of the close bleachers. Todd heard Sam talking. Could she have been praying to God? No….she heard his name. Pepito.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" the Mexican accent blared across the gym and followed with a multitude of zaps.

After thunderous moments, everything went silent. Todd peeked his head up and let out yet another Squee. There were Zombie bodies all over the gym along with a lot of volleyballs. In the middle of the gym, the Anti-Christ stood all proud and mighty.

Sam pulled herself out from under Todd, "The Anti-Christ always answers prayers."

Sam and Todd climbed down the bleachers. He watched as Sam ran to Pepito with her arms opened. The two met in a hug which led to a very passionate kiss. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the gym to let the two have their romantic moment.

At times, Todd wouldn't have minded having someone like Sam was to Pepito. Others…He preferred to be by himself. Like now, wandering the school hallways, to the car.


	3. Seven's A Crowd

Todd always enjoyed Friday nights. The group agreed to have 'family' time for a bit on every Friday. The time range varied, but today, it was at night. No parties were going on, there was no place to go, and it was just bonding time. Todd sat on the couch, next to Pepito and Sam, who sat close together. Dib occupied an armchair, as did Gaz. The TV was showing the newest episode of Mysterious Mysteries.

No one really cared about the show, except Dib. Pepito and Sam where whispering quietly to each other, smiles plastered upon their faces, especially Sam's. Gaz was…can you guess? I bet you can….yep! She was playing her Game Slave. And Todd was munching on that Frooty Pop he bought the other day.

There was a bang on the door, like someone trying to get in. Sam screamed slightly. Everyone looked up to the door. There was another pounding. They all looked around at each other. Then, all eyes landed on Pepito.

"Fuck you all," he muttered, standing up and leaning Sam more over towards Todd as he walked over to the door and pulled it open, "Hola."

"Who the fuck are you? And what the hell are you doing in my house?" the voice asked.

Todd let out a very high-pitched Squee. He told them he would come back. The man pushed Pepito to the side as he walked in. He looked pretty good. He was still tall and lanky. His messy hair was all over the place now(and it grew back!). He looked paler than when he left.

"Johnny?" Todd asked, standing up and walking over to them.

"Who the fuck are--Squee?" he asked.

"Yeah! Its me!" he said with Frooty Pop still in hand.

"Squeegee! You look great!" Nny pointed out, looking the boy over. "Now, who the fuck said you could move into my place?"

"Sorry, Nny," Todd said, sheepishly. "I couldn't live with my parents anymore so I thought that here would be the safest place. I had Pepito, here, move in with me. He's the Anti-Christ. He got rid of the Thing in the wall."

Nny looked too the horned kid that walked back over to the girl on the couch, "So who the hell are the other three."

"Dib and Gaz," he pointed out, "are brother and sister. Their dad had to go somewhere for science and he couldn't take care of them. They didn't want to be alone so we three invited them to live here."

"And the other girl?" he asked.

"We don't talk about that, senor," Pepito said, wrapping his arms around Sam.

"And why not?"

"Because….I get haunted a lot when I do…" Sam spoke up.

"And I don't want to deal with her nonsense while I'm trying to fucking sleep," Gaz growled from her game.

"Okay then…"

"Si, Senor, she's touchy," Pepito said, but got smacked.

"I'm not touchy," Sam growled, "Just paranoid."

"Stop touching in my house," he glared, causing the two to let go of each other.

"We cleaned up the place so we could live with me," Todd said, leading Johnny towards the stairs.

Nny followed Todd down the stairs as was requested. He was looking all around the place. There wasn't a spec of blood to be found.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah…Sam's was on the squeamish side when she first moved in," Todd told him, "but by the time we all finished cleaning most the blood, she was just fine."

Nny blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, she's the most normal of us all," Todd said, "besides the fact that she's in love with the son of the devil."

"That's his son?" Nny questioned. "Figures."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of him either," Todd told Nny as they continued down the stairs.

"So why do you put up with him? He's not bullying you to be his friend, is he?" Nny asked, a killing look filling his eyes.

"No!" Todd declared. "Back in the mental place, they were going to give me a lobotomy, but I didn't want it. So…I kinda signed my soul to the devil to save myself from it."

"Squee! Why'd ya do that?" he asked.

"Its not like you were there to save me again," Todd said lowly. "I didn't have another choice. It hasn't been that bad. I mean, at least, I have a friend that hasn't left yet. He's even lived with me for a while. And he protects me and stuff…most the time. He saved me from Zombie Girl Volleyball Players the other day."

Nny just stared at the boy. Finally, the sixth landing. Nny followed Squee to a door. He watched as the boy took a key out of his jean pocket. He unlocked a door. The room. It had all of the old stuff. The bunny ear TV, the couch, the skettio cans….all of it! It wasn't in any order, but it was it.

"Wow….you kept everything?" he asked.

"All the torture stuff, and blood, and stuff is in another room. I keep it locked up," Todd said. "I don't want the other's messing with your stuff…because…its your stuff."

"Thanks, Squeegee," Nny said, smiling softly. "What do you say we go get some a Brain Freezy and come down here and talk a bit. We haven't seen each other in years."

"I can't," Todd told him. "Its family night with the house. We always spend this time together."

"Fine…can I join you guys?" Nny asked him.

Todd wondered why Nny would ask this. He never liked people. He would try to kill Pepito if not all of them. Todd just figured he was lonely. Everyone had to get lonely at some point. That's why Todd wanted Pepito's company. That's why Gaz and Dib moved in. That's why Pepito and Sam always went back to each other. None of them wanted to be lonely. No matter what he said, Nny was still a person. He didn't want to be alone either. That was a good reason.

"Yeah, sure," Todd said. "Then, we can go get the stuff and talk…cause I really want one."

The show wasn't on for much longer after the two finally made it up the steps. Only about five or seven more minutes of torture. Pepito and Sam went off to a party Sam got a text about. Gaz went off to do some online gaming. And Dib sat there and waited for another episode of Mysterious Mysteries to come on and waited for Zim to show. Todd brought Nny out to his car and the two were on their way to the 24/7 shop.

"So…Squee…How has school been for you?" Nny asked. "Anyone picking on you anymore?"

"No, I'm doing really well," he told him.

"How so? Is that devil boy paying you to say that? His father was a cheerleader once!" Nny told Todd.

"No, I'm the star player on the baseball team," Todd started, "I have a so-called family that cares about me, people at school talk to me without calling me names, and all the teachers like me."

"But do you like you?" Nny asked him.

"What do you mean?" Todd asked back.

"Well, if you don't like who you are, why the hell should you care about what the other people like?" Nny said. "The Fuck-tards out in the world don't give much of a rolling fuck about you later in life, but you have to live with you all the time. Don't fold to what ever the hell they want you to be."

"I'm not," Todd said softly…lying a bit. "I'm happy."

The two went in silence into the 24/7 shop. They walked out and go into the car in pure silence. They traveled to the house in pure silence. Talking wasn't needed much. They both knew there wasn't much to talk about without yelling. They had been apart for so long, and the tensions were building.

Todd pulled down the street. He noticed a car in the driveway. He couldn't figure out who's it was. It wasn't anyone he knew, and Zim's car was parked in front of the house. Todd pulled up into the drive way beside the car. There was a tall woman outside, standing by the door.

"Nny, stay here…probably just another Demon Bitch looking for Pepito," Todd told him, getting out of the car. "Excuse me!"

"Huh?" The lady turned around, giving Todd a feel of familiarity. "Oh! I'm looking for my niece, Samantha. Papers said she would live here."

"And who the hell are you?" Todd asked.

"I'm Devi," she told him, "and I'm not sure she would live in this house. I dated a guy who lived here. That asshole tried to kill me."

"You're that Devi?!?!" Todd exclaimed.

"Devi?" Nny asked, opening the car door and stepping out.

"HOLY FUCK!" she screamed, jumping back.

"Devi, calm down!" Nny and Todd shouted in unison.

Soon, they were all blinded with lights. They looked over to see Pepito's black hummer. He parked behind the driveway, stopping Devi from getting out. He jumped out of the car and walked over to the other side and opened the door. He bent over and let Sam jump on his back. The two stopped all their laughing and giggling as they noticed the other three people outside.

"What's going on? Toddy, did you get friends?" Sam asked.

"No, but you have an aunt…"

"The fuck I don't," Sam said. "My parents told me I had no other relatives."

"Your mother was never a fan of me," Devi said. "Now, I've come to take you to my place to get you the fuck away from this house and this fucking psycho!"

"He doesn't live here anymore, we live here," She said, pointing to herself, Pepito, and Todd. "I don't even know who the fuck he is."

"Fuck you!" Nny shouted. "This is my fucking house!"

"Fuck that!" Pepito fought back. "You moved out and we needed a place to stay. This may be your damned house, but its our fucking home!"

"Sam, you have a home!" Devi argued.

"Fuck that! That isn't a home!" Sam glared. "That was worse than Pepito's basement. A home is somewhere where you feel loved. I feel loved here."

"That's because you and him are screwing each other in my house!" Nny shouted.

"Let her talk, Johnny, you little shit!" Devi glared.

"Besides that, but they are my family!" Sam said, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Pepito's neck. "We take care of each other and help each other survive in life. We've been through every trouble each other has faced in the past years…and its just not fair that you can tell us that we aren't a family."

"Sam?" Pepito spoke up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"STOP QUOTING THE DAMN HALLMARK CARDS!" he screamed.

"Fuck you," she told him calmly and sing-songy.

"Can we bring this inside?" Todd asked, quietly. "The neighbors are watching."

He pointed across the street to his parents looking out the window and left Pepito to reply with, "And those assholes still have no idea you are their son. I should have killed one of them."

"I should have killed the other," Nny muttered, following Todd towards the door.

Walking inside the house, Dib and Zim were sitting on the couch, playing a card game. They looked at the group coming in. Zim seemed to get a little uneasy at all the humans walking in. Dib placed his hands on Zim's and gave a comforting smile. The two looked at Todd, Pepito, and Sam.

"What's going on?" Dib asked.

"We're going to head down to one of the basements," Todd told them. "Please, you guys, stay up here…Gaz too."

"Yeah…sure…" Dib said, watching the group following behind each other and walk down the stairs.

"What is this about?" Zim asked.

"No idea…"

Getting into the ninth basement, Squee finally flipped on a light switch. There was nice living area there. They had a bar, fridge, couch, love seat, two arm chair, and big pillows. In the middle, there was a coffee table. Pepito and Sam grabbed a pack of beers out of the fridge and sat them on the table before Pepito threw the both of them on the couch. Devi took and arm chair. Nny sat in the other. And Todd took the couch. He sighed, sipping on this Freezy.

"So what's there to talk about?" Devi asked.

"What the hell is going on here," Todd said.

"What about it?" Sam asked. "This woman is crazy."

"Stupid! Here are the papers! I'm your mother's sister!" Devi scowled, handing them to her.

"Looks like she's telling the truth," Pepito told Samantha, kissing her forehead.

"And what is he going to do? Stay around?" Sam asked about Nny.

"Yeah, this is my house!" Nny said.

"Well, Sam's not saying. I'm her new guardian," Devi declared.

"Fuck that," Pepito said before Sam could. "She's not leaving."

"Then, I'm staying," Devi said.

"Its settled," Todd said. "We're all staying."


	4. StirFried Sanity

MOONLIT: OMG. Its been forever hasn't it? That's a my bad totally. Sorry readers. Its been a pain to attempt to write and live life. But, I've done it! Yay! I swear, I'll have chapter 5 up sooner. I can't just leave Lil Squee Bee alone.

**READ & REVIEW!** Thankies!

It had been a week, and Todd was wishing he was back in his parents' house, getting ignored. Devi and Nny hadn't stopped arguing, Pepito and Sam had been bitching about everything, Nny was disgusted by Dib and Zim, and Gaz was a bitch for not getting to play her video games in peace. Todd was about to have a damn breakdown!

The house was peaceful before. And before, it was far from that. Now, Todd couldn't even find words to describe how bad he hated it. He was debating on asking Senor Diablo if he could move into his basement for a bit more peace.

Right about now, his car and baseball seemed to be his only escape from the hell-like life he lived. The Eden he once knew was no more. Shmee had told him that nothing would last forever, but Todd didn't believe him. Now, he was miserable.

Todd walked into the house and threw his bag into the chair by the door. Pepito had been in the kitchen, apparently making dinner. He normally did that when Samantha won a fight. He liked to chop things. Pepito looked up at him. His eye twitch a bit. That's exactly how Todd knew he was pissed off.

"Amigo! We're kicking her out!" Pepito yelled. "I am sick of her! Then, that stupid bitch that argues with Crazy Fuck can leave too!"

I sighed, "You said that two days ago."

"I'm serious this time!" Pepito glared.

"Let the idea simmer for a few hours, and then, I'll ask you again," Todd sighed as he walked behind Pepito and to the freezer.

"I'm making dinner!"

"I want a Frooty Pop!"

"But its Stir-Fry Teriyaki Chicken!"

"I'll eat it too! My Frooty pop!"

"You'll spoil your dinner!"

"Shut it, Pepito! I want my yummy Frooty Pop!"

Todd opened the freezer door. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a…hot pocket. WHAT THE HELL WAS A HOT POCKET DOING IN PLACE OF HIS FROOTY POP?! Todd's eyes darted over to Pepito.

"Crazy Fuck found it. I tried to keep you away from it!"

"NNY!" Todd yelled, beginning his travel down the stairs. "Where the fuck is my Frooty Pop! I know you have your own! Where the hell is mine?"

As soon as he stepped off the last step to Nny's room, Todd noticed something flying at him. He reached out his hand and caught it. Todd blinked a few times in confusion. It was his cherry Frooty Pop. Todd looked up to see Nny sitting on his couch, lounged out as normal.

"Why the hell did you steal it?"

"I needed to get you down her somehow, Squee," Nny replied, sitting up and patting the seat next to him.

Todd took his time with walking over to him, "Why do you need to talk to me? If you're gonna bitch about Devi, I'm just gonna leave. I kinda don't want to listen to that. I hear enough of it from Pepito."

"No, I'm worried about you," Nny told him.

"Why?" Todd asked, peeling off the wrapper and sticking the frozen cherry goodness into his mouth.

"Because, Squeegee, I'm afraid that you're gonna turn out like me. You know…How the Demon Spawn refers to me…a Crazy Fuck."

Todd raised a brow, but listen as Nny went on, "I just don't want to see you end up like me. You know, dying, realizing no one wants you, and trying to reform and coming up almost totally useless. I'm hopin--"

"I'll never be like you. I'll never be some psychotic freak that scares little children!" Toddy commented, glared at his friend from over his Frooty Pop. "I am so much better than you'll ever be…even been."

"Look at yourself, Squee! You've got an addiction to Frooty Pops, haven't fucking slept in weeks--"

"Who told you that?" Todd asked.

"Demon Spawn."

"Well, he wouldn't know anything! He's so damn smashed most the time or he's too busy fucking Sam or one of the Demon Bitches to know anything!" Todd yelled. "So what if I like Frooty Pops! So what if I don't sleep! I'm not tired. Its not affecting me at all. So fuck off, Nny."

"I'm trying to help you, Squee, you asshole!"

Todd glared at Nny as he tossed the stick of the Frooty Pop into the trash can, "Well, if you wanna help someone, don't call them an asshole, you sick fuck!" With that, Todd turned and left. He ran up the stairs and into his room. Todd grabbed Shmee and held him close. He sighed and walked out of the room, snatching up his car keys. He heard Pepito yell at him, but he paid no attention. Todd just got into his car, revved the engine, and in a matter of seconds, was hauling ass down the road.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Shmee! He thinks I'm going to turn out like him! I refused to be some fucked up, psychopathic, mother fucking, fuck!" Todd ranted. "I just can't be like him."  
"Yet, you know you are…and that you have been becoming him…"

"Stop talking like that, I'm nothing like him."

"Squee, you talk like you aren't sure of that fact. I am sure that you are becoming like him. Very slowly. You'll soon be killing off people before you know it. Just to try to make everything better so you can live peacefully."

Todd blinked out a few tears as he looked to Shmee. It wasn't that late so, he decided to head off to the batting cages. Maybe hitting a few balls would make him feel better. He hit nearly everyone for two hours straight. He was tired and upset. Todd didn't feel better. He just felt like he had put off his problems…which was exactly what he had done. Todd just sighed as she walked out of the cage, wooden bat in hand. His head was hung low, and he wa--

"Watch it!"

"I just bumped into you. Sorry," Todd muttered to the man, noticing his rudeness.

"You fuck! You messed up my shoe!"

"You can get it off. Its just a scuff. Have a fucking cow."

"Pay for my damn shoe!"

"No!"

And before the man could reply, the baseball bat collided with the man's skull. After hitting balls that came fly at 70 MPH, one doesn't realize how hard he can really hit. Todd watched as the man hit the ground. He looked up and looked around. The place was empty. This must have been the guy in charge of cleaning it up. He blinked a few times.

"You fucker!" Todd glared down at the man.

The man's blood was splattered everywhere from the fall he had taken. Todd couldn't control his giggles. It was amazing how he felt. This guy had probably been an asshole to everyone. He most likely was just a fucktard. Now, Todd got to reap his punishment to him in a form of a wooden bat.

Todd looked to his bat. Well, the half of his bat that he held in his hand. It seemed that when he had hit the man, the top part had broken off. Todd blinked a few times. Then, he looked down at the body on the ground. Idea! Brilliance was boiling in the mind of Todd Casil.

"Have fun in hell, asshole."

With that, Todd shoved the spiky end of the bad through the guys' throat and walked off. As he got into the car, he stabbed the keys into the ignition. He listened to the engine rev. He slammed the gears into reverse and pressed the petal to the floor. As he zoomed away, Todd didn't feel like he had a care in the world.

"You killed him."

Todd slammed on the brakes. The car swerved, and nearly rolled, into a stop. Todd stared a head of him. His jaw fell slightly. His hands dropped off the steering wheel. The honks and swerves of the other cars meant nothing to him, if Todd had even heard them at all. His stomach felt as if it was going to throw up the Frooty Pop he had eaten earlier. He could feel his body going into constant shivers.

He could feel the tension pulling in every strand of his muscles as he pulled his head to the side. Slowly. It felt like hours had passed by the time his head faced the trauma sponge sitting perfectly in the passenger seat. If Todd had been in his right mind, it would have been noticed that the bear went no where after the car was thrown into speed and suddenly stopped. It remained perfectly in the seat.

Todd tried to speak. He wanted to figure out what was going on. His jaw quivered slight as he tried to speak. It was just so hard to believe. He killed a person. The rush. It was amazing, but now…he was a murder. He was just like…

The car went back to full speed as Todd switched gears and turned the wheels. He could barely hear the yells of Shmee in the back of his mind. He didn't care about the cars as he swerved down the road at high speeds. It didn't even seem like the cops cared about someone rampaging the highway.

Todd threw the car into park as he pulled into the drive way. He left Shmee in the car. Whether he forgot him or he knew that he couldn't take him with him, Todd didn't know. He was aware that he didn't grab the bear. He shoved the keys into his coat pocket after unlocking the door.

"Amigo! There is--"

And that's all her heard as he threw down the coat rack near the door and started down the many floors below. His mind was racing. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to go up and talk to Pepito. He normally knew how to calm Todd down. That's all Todd wanted was to calm down. Not to make this any worse.

"Squee?"

Todd stopped at the bottom of the stairs, resting his feet on the sixth floor. He looked at the man that had been his heroic nightmare since he met him. Todd had wanted nothing more while growing up than for Nny to come and save him from the hell. Nny never came. Instead, he sold his soul to the Devil. There were slight curses that came with that.

Todd ran forward and wrapped his arms around Nny. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't really knew he did it until the deed was done. Todd could feel the salty tears burning his face. He didn't know what to do. All he could mutter out was, "I killed him


End file.
